Truth or dare with the Death Eaters
by InsaneCrazyWitch
Summary: I was bored and suddenly came up with the thought what it would be like if Lord Voldy would play truth or dare with his Death Eaters...well here it is
1. Let's play a game

**Disclamer: **I do not own hp

* * *

,,Master, please?''

,, No, Wormtail''

,, But we're bored and Lucius refuses to let us play unless you participate. So please master, please, please, please?''

,, Ugh, if I'll say yes, will you stop whining and leave me alone after playing your stupid game?''

,, Yes, my lord, of course.''

,, Fine then,'' Voldemort said reluctantly before standing and walking out of the room with Wormtail squealing in front of him.,, Is Bellatrix going to be there as well?'' Voldemort hoped she would, since she's the only one he can be in a room with without turning insane and having the urge to kill everyone around him.  
,, No, my lord, she isn't. It's boys only tonight, no women.'' Wormtail said happily for he was finally accepted into a group and the fact that Bellatrix wouldn't be able to hurt him for a change.

Voldemort let out a heavy sigh when he and Wormtail entered the room where six of his male Death Eaters were sitting around in a circle on the floor.

Voldemort saw all the faces light up when he entered the room, except Lucius' , there was at least one other person who didn't want to be bothered by playing a stupid game.

There was Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Grayback, Lucius of course, it was his house after all, Severus Snape, Wormtail, jumping up and down purely out of happiness, and a man he didn't know the name of...

,, And you were, again..?'',, Rodolphus Lestrange, my lord.'' The man responded with a small bow.

_,, Rodolphus Lestrange, never heard of, must be related to Bella somehow.'' _ Voldemort thought, trying to figure out who exactly this man was. Rodolphus noticed the confusion on his Lord's face, so he thought he'd help him out.  
,, Rodulphus Lestrange, my lord, older brother to Rabastan here, husband of Bellatrix.''

,, Bellatrix has a husband?'' Voldemort meant to think, but accidently said out loud in a rather sad, but angry voice at the same time.

Nobody dared to say anything, for they did not want to feel their master's wrath.

After a long and awkward pause Wormtail finally broke the silence by asking the Dark Lord if they could start the game.  
,,Yes, yes, let's start.'' Voldemort said with his mind still being elsewhere.

,, Okay, let's play truth or dare.'' Wormtail said while squealing full of excitement.

* * *

**Let the game begin.  
**

**I hope you'll like this and I'm writing the second chapter right now, so it'll be up short after.**

**Please review, it'll help a lot**

**Enjoy x**


	2. I may have ended a marriageoops

**Disclaimer: **I, again, do not own Harry Potter

* * *

,, All right, how do you play this game?'' Voldemort asked, already full of regret.

Every face in the room suddenly looked shocked, because of the ignorance of their master. Even Snape's face stood full of shock, which meant a lot, since he normally didn't show any expression at all.

,, Y- You mean you don't know how to play truth or dare?''

,, No Lucius, I do not know how to play this stupid game and if you're so shocked about it why don't you go ahead and explain it to me?'' Voldemort said, starting to become impatient and now really regretting his decision of participating.

,, Y- Yes, my Lord. I'm s- sorry, my Lord. Erm… you have to spin this bottle over here, '' Lucius pointed towards the bottle in the middle of the circle. ,, and whoever it lands on needs to choose between truth or dare and then the one that spun the bottle needs to tell them what to do or what to answer.

_,, This seems simple, then again Wormtail knows how to play it, so it really isn't that much of a surprise, '' _ Voldemort thought, feeling relieved that it isn't that complicated. _,, it might even be fun to get to know some of my Death Eaters' deepest secrets, that I can't already read through Occlumency that is, and to make them look like fools even more than they already look. _

,, Oh yeah, if you do not answer truthfully or you fail to complete your task, the person who asked or told you may Crucio you as long as that person pleases. '' Lucius added.

,, WHAT? WORMTAIL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I AGREED TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME?!'' Voldemort screamed, because he knew that some of his Death Eaters would really like a chance to torture their master and now they finally got a chance to they wouldn't want miss it.

,, I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I-I thought that i-if I told you before, you wouldn't want to play.'' Wormtail cowered.

,, DAMN RIGHT I WOULDN'T. I WILL NOT BE CRUCIO-D BY ANY OF MY DEATH EATERS, I'm leaving.'' Voldemort concluded.

Erm..my Lord. E-Erm… you- you can't leave. That's another rule, once you participate, you can't leave until the game is over.'' Rabastan explained, cowering he would be crucio-d for his comment, which he was.

After that Voldemort calmed down, sat down and accepted to play.

,, Well, who's going to start?'' Voldemort asked with still a bit of anger in his voice.

,, I-I will, my Lord.'' Wormtail said.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Lucius.

,, Truth or Dare.''

Lucius, who didn't wanted to play this game in the first place, didn't want his secrets to be revealed, so he picked dare.

,, Hmm.. okay. I dare you to…tell Narcissa that you're cheating on her.'' Wormtail, who always had had a secret crush on the pretty blonde, said with a smirk.

,,WHAT?! But I love her!'' Lucius said half crying.

,, I'd do it Lucius, or do you really want _Wormtail_ over there to crucio you?'' Greyback said with a lot of amusement in his voice, since he loved to watch other people suffer. And especially Lucius, since he is the reason Greyback needs to take a flea bath once every month.

,, Okay, okay I'll do it.'' And with that Lucius left the room with his head down.

Five minutes later the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, left in the room could hear a young female screaming at her husband, then something heavy falling, screaming, a slap, crying, and nothing.

Lucius came back, half crying (he wouldn't really cry, Malfoys do not cry in front of other people) and with a hand mark fresh on his cheek.

Everyone in the room started laughing at Lucius' sadness. Especially Greyback and Rodolphus. Rodolphus because this time he wasn't the one who was sceamed at by his wife, which felt really nice.

After a view minutes of laughing, Lucius spun the bottle and it landed on…Snape.

* * *

**Here as promised, chapter 2. I hope you'll like this one as well. Idk when I'll be uploading the next part, but it'll be soon, maybe even tomorrow, but idk for sure.**

**Thanks for CanonCannon for the review on my first chapter:3**

**Please feel free to send some questions you want to ask the Death Eaters and Voldemort.**

**(reviews are always welcome)**

**Enjoy x**


	3. Unexpected guests

I'm so sorry guys I haven't been uploading! But I was so freaking busy with my school, since I had a lot of homework and a testweek, which is, luckily, over. New update will probably come maybe next weekend, since I'm away to be an intern in a place far away from my town and I don't know if I'll have time or wifi.

But enjoy! X

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hp

* * *

In a long break from the game, Lucius managed to get another hand mark on his other cheek from Narcissa during another fit, because Lucius had explained why he told her he cheated on her. Which she wasn't really happy with since her husband had lied to her because of a stupid game.

,, Well, Snape. Truth or dare?'' Lucius asked.

,, Truth.''

,, Is it true that you stalked Lilly Potter for months after she didn't talk to you anymore because you called her a mudblood?''

,,…Yes…''

The entire room fell silent because of Snape's awkward answer. They all knew he was in love with her, but this was a bit too awkward, even for the Death Eaters.

,, Well, Snape. Thank you for your answer, let's move on, shall we?'' Voldemort said.

_And with that I have lost my last sane follower, great._

,,Yes, my Lord.'' Snape answered like nothing had happened.

He grabbed the bottle and spun it and it landed on Greyback, who was drooling while leaning forward trying to eat Rodolphus.

,, Truth…or…dare?'' (Snape likes to take short pauses between his words to create a bit of tension, much to everyone's annoyance)

,, Dare.''

,, I dare you to not eat any humans for the rest of the month, it's getting rather revolting to look at.'' Snape said with disgust in his voice along with a lot of pauses of course.

Greyback looked like he was either going to cry or to kill Snape (by eating hi,). He decided neither since he didn't want to make a fool of himself and he didn't want to get tortured for not completing his task, so he leaned forward to pin the bottle without a word. But before he could, the door opened and two women walked in. The first one went to sit next to Voldemort and the second one went to sit next to Lucius, even though still angry.

,, Since no-one else is asking, why are you two here?'' Rodolphus asked.

,, Since no-one was asking was not a reason for you to talk, Rod!'' Bellatrix snapped and Rodolphus apologised quickly. ,, But if you really want to know, I was bored, there was no-one around to torture,'' she said, glaring at Wormtail, who cowered behind Greyback. ,, And Cissy told me, whilst crying, that you were playing a game, so I thought I'd join.''

,, So your sister was crying, because her husband, me, lied to her and made her think I cheated on her, which I'm so sorry for dear,'' Lucius tried to comfort Narcissa, but she gave him an angry look and he backed away. ,, and the only thing you cared about was your boredom?''

,, Pretty much.''

,, You truly are the most heartless person I've ever met.''

,, Thanks, now how does this game work?''

Lucius explain to both Bellatrix and Narcissa. Bellatrix was pleased with the news she could torture people, but less pleased to hear she could get tortured as well.

Voldemort now began to enjoy the game a little: The misery of Lucius and Greyback and the fact Bellatrix had just joined.

Greyback spun the bottle and it landed on Narcissa.

,, Truth or dare?'' Greyback asked, already hungry.

,, Dare.''

,, I dare you to forgive Lucius, because then he'll finally stop crying at my shoulder.''

*sigh* ,, Okay, but one other lie like that and I won't talk to you for months.''

Lucius hugged his wife while being extremely excited and emotional, which disgusted the other Death Eaters.

Narcissa spun the bottle and it landed on Bellatrix, who picked dare, since she didn't want anyone to know about a certain feeling she had for a certain someone who wasn't her husband.

,, I dare you not to torture anyone, except for this game, for a week.''

The room fell silent, once again, while Bellatrix, after looking shocked, stared angry at her sister.

,, I hate you.''

,, I know you love me.''

Without replying, Bellatrix spun the bottle and it landed on Voldemort…

* * *

So what will she ask Voldemort or make him do? Please tell me what you want Voldy to do or to tell!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope it wasn't too long or too boring!

Thanks again to CanonCannon for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Feel free to review:) (please do, I'm losing inspiration:'( )

Enjoy x

(If you'd like, read my other fanfic. It's a bellamort fanfic, rather sad, but nice, thanks!)


	4. crush and crushed

Yaay, another chapter! I finally got some time off after 2-3 weeks of being extremely busy.

So here's the next chapter, enjoy! X

**Disclaimer: **I, again, do not own HP.

* * *

,, My Lord, truth or dare?'' Bellatrix asked.  
Voldemort picked truth, which he immediately regretted. Bella was loyal, but _everyone _was eager to know some of the Dark Lord's deepest secrets.

,, Who is your favourite Death Eater?''

Snape was now leaning forward to listen to the answer, for he and Bellatrix had a bet going on, for 20 years now, on which of them was the Dark Lord's favourite. For they both thought they were.

,, Why would you want to know that?'' Rodolphus asked, sounding jealous.

,, Shut up and listen, idiot.'' Bellatrix answered.

,, Yes, dear.''

_This question isn't bad, easy actually._

,, My favourite Death Eater is you, Bellatrix.'' Voldemort answered.

,, Yes! Thank you, my Lord. Ha Snape! Now I get to torture you as long as I please! …As soon as this week is over…'' She said those last view words while glaring angrily at her sister.

Snape was looking disappointed and was mentally preparing himself for the pain that was to come.

,, You're only saying that, because you have a crush on her.'' Greyback stated.

,, I-I do not have a crush on her.'' Voldemort tried to sound intimidating, but it came out rather weak.

,, We all know he's lying right, it's obvious.''

Voldemort and Bellatrix both had a really awkward expression on their faces, not because they had a relationship, which they had not, but because everyone apparently knew the crush they had on one another.

,, I am not lying and how dare you talk to me like that- to your master!'' Voldemort finally sounded intimidating and very angry.

,, Okay, I'm sorry, my Lord.'' Even though he wasn't sorry at all; he agreed, along with everyone else in the room except Bellatrix and Narcissa, that they were all going to ask Voldemort to answer honestly when he next picked truth.

,, I thought so. Now, let's continue.'' And with that, Voldemort spun the bottle and it landed on Wormtail, who picked truth.

,, Is it true that you've been stealing all of Nagini's mice?''

,, Yes.''

,, Why would you steal her mice?'' Snape asked.

,, They just feel like family, it feels like I have to protect them. They need to be free, maybe we can make them Death Eaters like you made me one, my Lord?!''

,, Wormtail, they're stupid mice, you're an animagus. They'd be as useful as-as you actually, they haven't got brains either.''

,, So, my Lord. Does that mean I can keep them as my family and as fellow Death Eaters?''

,, No of course not, we don't need more of you, one is enough to ruin everything.''

While sobbing, Wormtail spun the bottle, which landed on Rodolphus, who picked dare.

,, I dare you to stand up to your wife next time she insults you. I can't stand seeing someone as miserable as me, plus it would be fun to see someone finally talking back to her.''

,, What?! But she'll kill me, or worse torture me.''

,, Grow a pair! You're the most pathetic person I've ever seen and I know Wormtail _and _I've seen Lucius nonstop apologising to his wife for the past view hours.'' Greyback said.

The whole room, except Rodolphus, began to laugh, especially Bellatrix.

,, I-I would appreciate it if you wouldn't laugh at me, dear.'' Rodolphus carefully said, while stuttering a lot.

,, I would appreciate it if you'd stop breathing, but we can't have that either, since I'm not allowed to kill you since apparently you still can be useful according to the Dark Lord.''

,, P-please, just stop.''

,, And what if I won't?''

,, You will shut up and listen to me!'' Rodolphus now said without stuttering and very clear.

,, You dare?! How about I will make _you_ shut up for the rest of your pathetic life, with the help of a little torture?'' Bellatrix now began to get really angry, Wormtail even ran to the other side of the room.

,, How about I will torture you for a change, I-I,'' Rodolphus began to stutter again as he saw the anger in his wife's eyes, completely forgetting she can't torture him for a week in which he could easily flee for the rest of his life.,, I-I can't! I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't mean to, I swear! I take it back!'' He now sank to the ground, shivering.

,, That's more like it.''

,, He really is pathetic! And now he's getting crucio-d by Wormtail, how low can you sink?'' Lucius said.

(He is going to get tortured, because even though he did talk back to her, he took it back, so, yaay torture xd)

Wormtail walked to the circle again and began to crucio Rodolphus. It didn't last long, since Wormtail's crucio was extremely bad, but everyone still laughed.

After he could sit up, Rodolphus spun the bottle and it landed on Narcissa.

* * *

Poor Rod, but this is how I picture him, it's sad I know.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really, really appreciate them and I love to read them (hint hint, no jk:) )

Thanks to: CanonCannon

Laced

LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute

Scorpiuslily

Lord Voldemort (thanks my lord and I'd love to be a Death eater.

Xd)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible (so when I have enough inspiration again, which'll be soon I think)!

again, feel free to review and tell me some questions or dares you have for the Death Eaters!


	5. love and hate

Chapter 4: love and hate

New chapter, yaay!

I have no excuse for not uploading except that I had absolutely no inspiration and homework of course.

But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! x

**Disclaimer: **I, again, do not own HP.

* * *

,, Truth or dare?'' Rodolphus asked.

,, Truth.'' Narcissa answered.

,, What is your worst habit, that you want no-on to know of?''

,, Erm…I-I swear sometimes, when I'm angry, like really bad, which is very unladylike and if my mother was still alive she'd lock me in my room and teach me manners all over again.''

,, You and swearing, that's like Snape and shampoo.''

,, Oh it's true. I remember in the past, Cissy got scratched by a cat she found and tried to nurse in the garden. You should've heard her, I thought I could swear, but she even made mother faint.'' Bellatrix explained while laughing a bit at the memory.

,, That was awful, mother had to recover for 3 hours. And wait, you told me one time when I wanted to talk about our childhood, that because of Azkaban you had lost a lot of your memory from that time.''

,, Erm, yes I did say that, but only because I didn't want to listen to you getting all emotional over our past and I especially did not want to talk about that filthy blood-traitor.''

,, I understand, but I also feel insulted, because you apparently don't want to talk with me, because I'm 'too emotional'. If I could not control myself I would've been shouting at you now.''

,, I can live with that and if you were shouting at me, I'd be hurting you now. And yes I know I'm not allowed to torture, but no-one said anything about using the Imperius curse on anyone so they could torture the other.''

,, Would you really torture your own sister?'' Snape asked.

,, Yes.'' Bellatrix answered, even though sounding a bit unsure.

Narcissa spun the bottle which landed on Lucius, who picked truth, since he from last experience didn't dare to pick dare.

,, Have you been spending all of our money on hair products and blamed it on Draco?''

,, Yes.''

,, Lucius, sometimes it's really hard to believe you're a man.'' Rabastan said.

Lucius, without commenting on Rabastan's statement, spun the bottle, which landed on Rabastan, who picked truth.

,, I'll ask you, since Bellatrix wants to kill me every time I start to talk about it, what was Azkaban like?''

(I know Lucius has been in Azkaban for a short period, but let's just pretend he didn't)

,, Thanks for the reminder of those lovely times, Lucius. It was hell, to say to least. Dementors, food that was drink at the same time, no hygiene and the screaming day in day out.'' He, along with his brother, got a small cringe attack after being reminded of their time in Azkaban, even Bellatrix looked rather shocked for a few seconds and then said;

,, Even though you're not asking me, I still want to kill you.''

,, I'm not even surprised, you've been saying that since the day we met.''

Rabastan spun the bottle and it landed on Snape, who picked dare.

,, I dare you to wash your hair, the grease is spilling all over the floor and Wormtail has slipped over it 3 times now.''

,, I expected it to be much worse, but for your information, I do wash my hair.''

,, How much, 3 times a year?''

,, No, 1 time a month. I do not have that much time okay?! I'm busy being a spy, working at Hogwarts and doing Death Eater raids and all kind if things like that!''

,, Yes, because living at Hogwarts is so hard. Ahw, he needs to grade papers, poor thing.'' Bellatrix said, irritated.

,, Well, at least I actually do things, especially the time you were in Azkaban for over a decade, what use were you there? Sitting in a cell, becoming insane is so much help for this cause.''

,, WHAT?! I ACTUALLY ADMITTED I WAS A DEATH EATER AND DID NOT GO TO DUMBLEDORE FOR SHELTER LIKE A COWARD!'' Bellatrix stood up, red in the face because of anger and was ready to curse Snape at any second.

,, Will you two stop fighting and for once act normal while being in the same room together?! Snape, stop insulting her and Bellatrix, sit down.'' Voldemort said, becoming tired of all the fighting an arguing between those two.

Bellatrix sat down, still looking very angry and Snape spun the bottle which landed on Wormtail, who picked truth.

,, I've been meaning to ask this question since out Hogwarts years, why the hell is your Animagus form a rat? Out of all the animals, a rat.''

,, I-I just thought rats were rather cool and they get to eat a lot, which I love to do.''

(and at this moment I swear we are all Wormtail, with eating food xd)

Wormtail grabbed the bottle, spun it and it landed on Bellatrix, who picked truth.

,, I'm sure I'm going to get tortured to level Longbottom next week, but I'm asking this on the behalf of everyone else. Are you in love with the Dark Lord?''

The room fell silent and everyone looked at Bellatrix, waiting for her answer. She had a shocked look on her face, mixed with anger on how Wormtail possibly dared to ask her this.

,,…yes…'' She mumbled, so no-one could hear it.

,, what?''

,, yes.'' She said a little louder.

,, What?'' this one was purely for fun, just because he wanted her to say it our loud. He might get tortured for it, but why not have a bit of fun for once.

,, YES OKAY, HAPPY NOW?!''

,, Very, but a little scared as well.''

Lucius gave Greyback 2 Galleons for a bet they had going on, on this subject. Snape just looked normal, since he already knew this, for it was obvious in his eyes. Rabastan was comforting his brother, who didn't know, simply because he didn't want to know. And Narcissa looked a bit shocked even though she knew this already, it was rather odd to hear her sister saying she loved someone.

Now everyone was looking at Voldemort for his reaction, his face however remained expressionless, even though a large number in the room knew how he felt on the inside.

After an awkward break, because the Death Eaters, mainly Wormtail and Greyback, were hungry, in which Bellatrix threw a fit at Wormtail who actually peed his pants, the game continued.

Bellatrix spun the bottle again, which landed on Greyback, who picked dare.

,, I dare you to crucio Wormtail for me once, now.''

He did as he was dared, with great pleasure on his side as well.

After the screams died out, Greyback spun the bottle again, which landed on Voldemort.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(Hope Bella wasn't too much in this chapter so that it became annoying and if it did, I'm sorry, I'll try to put her in less, but she's my favourite character so it's hard xd)

Don't know when next one will be up. I have a week off next week, so I hope I'll have enough inspiration to write a new chapter- maybe two, but I can't promise anything.

I do have an idea on what I want to do with Voldy though, I only do not know if I want to do it next chapter or later, I'll have to thinks about it.

And omg thanks for reviewing people:D I love to read them and you guys are so nice:) thanks to: CanonCannon

Hermione Is My Role Model

PepperCheez (and thanks for asking me to join your

role playing site:D I'd love to join, I

only have to look if I have enough

time:) )

Dark Magical Sorcres

03hermione1992

Keep reviewing people, as I said I love to read them and like to put your requests on what to write into my story.

Enjoy x


	6. Voldy's had it

Wooh! New chapter. Finally got some time to write, 'cause a week off (except that I have to learn for a math test:'( )

Enjoy da chaptah! x (sorry I'm in a hyper mood :3 )

**Disclaimer: **I, in fact, am J.K Rowling and have written this story myself (meaning: I'm not J.K and so I do not own hp)

* * *

Even though they were playing a game, the Death Eaters still needed to work on their tasks, raids and torture.

So the same Death Eaters that are playing this game, minus Narcissa (who's not a D.E), were told by Voldemort to get rid of a few blood-traitors that were hiding in a cabin in the woods nearby.

This mission, however, failed miserably,

Bellatrix, who normally was the strongest, wasn't allowed to torture (which included curses and hexes and jinxes that could maim people and hurt them in a severe way), so not many effective spells remained for her to use.

Fenrir, who normally came second, wasn't allowed to eat people (which included biting them) and his spell casting wasn't that good.

Snape, being a spy for Dumbledore, wasn't really maiming/killing people, since these people were important for the good side.

Lucius wasn't one of the best casters and he was sad, because he didn't get a raise at his work at the ministry.

So it all depended on Rabastan, Rodolphus and Wormtail, do I need to say more?

They came back defeated and wounded. Voldemort was very angry, so he tortured them for being about as useful as 'filthy muggle please-men' . Basically this wasn't a very good day for the Death Eaters.

After that, they went back to the room where they were playing the game. Before they were send to aforementioned mission, the bottle landed on Voldemort.

,, Truth or dare?'' Greyback asked while groaning of pain.

,, Truth.''

Greyback had been wanting for him to pick truth, so he could ask the Dark Lord if he was in love with Bellatrix, which he knew he was. But because of today's events, Greyback didn't really fancy getting tortured again, so he just asked;

,, Is it true you've been raised at a muggle orphanage?''

,, It is. But it was only because my parents both died and I didn't have any family,''

(I know Tom Riddle Sr. was still alive, but this makes it easier for Voldemort to tell and to lie about the fact he's a half-blood)

,, I am 100% pure-blood, don't get any other ideas because of the fact I was raised at a muggle place.''

,, Of course not, my Lord.''

Voldemort, relieved of the question, spun the bottle and it landed on Lucius who was still bleeding. He picked dare.

,, I dare you to bring your son to me after this game. He has the right age to become a Death Eater and I have a task for him.''

Lucius and Narcissa both had the I-don't-want-to-give-my-only-son-to-the-dark-lord-he'll-probably-die-look on their faces, but they had no other choice really. It was either to obey or to get killed, so Lucius told the Dark Lord he's bring Draco to him afterwards.

Lucius spun the bottle which landed on Snape who was busy mending his wounds. He picked dare.

,, I dare you to do your best a bit more next mission, it almost looked like you didn't want to fight.''

,, That's because he's a bloody traitor and too scared to fight, which is why he went to Dumbledore for protection.'' Bellatrix said mockingly.

Snape was just about to respond to Bellatrix, when Voldemort interrupted;

,, Bella, what did I sat about acting normal to Snape and not to fight over every tiny little thing?''

,, Sorry, my Lord.''

,, I'm sorry, my Lord. But I would very much like to hear why Bellatrix here thinks I'm a traitor. She of course could never be a traitor, seeing her latest confession.'' Snape said with a tiny smirk.

,, At least I can admit it, I do not have to hide it and then accidently call my love a mudblood which will then make me miserable and too much of a coward to say sorry, so I'd lose said person forever.'' She responded teasingly.

,, You take that back, NOW.'' Snape said, becoming very angry.

,, And what if I won't? Will you kill me like your dear little mudblood?''

Snape now had it and had his wand pointed at Bellatrix's face, ready to cast the killing curse, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Bellatrix, however, did not show any fear, thinking he was too much of a coward to kill her.

,, I've had it with you two! I TOLD YOU TO ACT NORMAL TO ONEANOTHER AND YOU REFUSE TO OBEY ME?! YOU'LL GO INTO THE ROOM NEXT DOOR, LEAVE YOUR WANDS AND NOT RETURN UNTILL YOU TWO CAN TALK TO EACHOTHER WITHOUT GIVING EVERYONE ELSE A HEADACHE!'' Voldemort screamed, really angry, pushing Snape and Bellatrix out of the room.

_No wonder they lost today, my 2 best followers can't even interact with each other._

Voldemort sat back down, rubbing his temples, with every other Death Eater staring at him.

,, They'll be out for a long time, but we'll just continue.''

Voldemort leaned forward, grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Narcissa, who picked truth.

,, How do you cope with your sister without getting a headache?'' Voldemort asked, still rubbing his temples.

,, By making sure she likes me, but if that doesn't work, buy earmuffs, which luckily isn't needed in your situation, my Lord.''

,, Do you mean something with that Narcissa?'' Voldemort asked dangerously.

,, No, of course not.''

With that she spun the bottle which landed on Wormtail.

But before he could pick either truth or dare there was a loud bang in the room next door. Everyone stood up and moved out of the room, Voldemort in the front. When they opened the door, they saw Snape with blood coming out of his nose and Bellatrix with blood coming from her mouth.

,, What. Happened?'' Voldemort asked through gritted teeth.

,, To make a long story short, we continued arguing, then grew angrier and she punched me and broke my nose and I punched her back.'' Snape explained.

,, I can't leave you two alone for 10 minutes. Come back into the room, but as soon as one of you starts insulting the other, I won't be so merciful.''

They all moved back into the room and sat down again.

,, Not to be mean or anything, but shouldn't Bellatrix be crucio'd 'cause she punched Snape and so broke her dare?'' Wormtail asked, cowering a bit.

,, Punching isn't the same as torturing, Wormtail. Now pick truth or dare.'' Voldemort said, sounding irritated, because of Snape and Bellatrix.

,, Yes, my Lord. I pick…

* * *

To be continued. Ohh cliffhanger 0_0 haha sorry, being a little weird here xd.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there wasn't much truth or dare, but I quite enjoyed writing it, as the beginning and content were kinda different.

Thanks for reviewing: 03hermione1992

Hermione Is My Role Model

CanonCannon

Don't know when next chapter will be up, maybe this week, but idk:)

Enjoy x


	7. OTP is happening

Two chapters in a week 0_0. Does it feel like Christmas yet:3 ? haha

Actually wanted to upload this earlier, but I got a freaking cold and couldn't look at a computer screen for a few minutes or my eyes would water like crazy. But I'm fine again:)

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! X

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own HP, sadly

* * *

,, Yes, my Lord. I pick truth.'' Wormtail said.

,, Well. The linen in our closet appears to be wet from time to time, care to tell how that happens?''

,, W-well…It's just, when Bellatrix's bored, she likes to torture me and when I get the chance, I hide in the linen closet and cry there.'' Wormtail said, close to tears.

,, That's actually quite sad. Bella, do you _need_ to torture him?'' Narcissa said, pity in her voice. For she couldn't bear to see someone so miserable, even though it was Wormtail. Except if said people were muggles and mudbloods.

,, Yes.'' Bellatrix simply concluded.

Narcissa decided to keep shut, for she simply didn't want to argue with her sister, for she knew she was going to lose.

Wormtail leaned forward to grab the bottle, when the door opened, _again_.

In the door stood a 16 year old boy, with blonde hair and a relieved expression on his face.

,, Mother, father, I've been searching for you everywhere. I'm so bored, even kicking the house-elves didn't satisfy me.'' Draco whined.

,, I can see where he learned that aggressive behaviour from.'' Lucius said, eying Bellatrix.

,, But I finally found you, so- Wait, what happened to Aunt Bella and professor Snape? Why are they bleeding?''

,, These two chose to disobey me by fighting each other like children.'' Voldemort said, still angry.

,, Oh, okay… I don't know what's going on here, so I'm going to leave now…'' Draco said awkwardly, backing away towards the door.

,, You can't, honey. It's against the rules, you can't leave until the game is over.'' Narcissa said, reaching for her 'baby' son.

,, Against the rules? Does anyone even know what happens if you leave?'' Draco asked, even though walking towards his mother.

The room fell silent and everyone looked at Wormtail. He must know, he was the only one that knew about the game before he told everyone else about it.

,, You- you, erm… get trapped in ' a small world' at Disney.'' Wormtail stuttered.

Everyone in the room looked confused, except Greyback, Snape and Wormtail. For they were no purebloods, they knew exactly what 'a small world' was and therefore looked shocked.

,, What's a small world?'' Rabastan asked.

Wormtail pulled out a music box, opened it and the song started to play. 5 seconds after it started, everyone screamed at Wormtail that if he did not stop that terrible 'music' , he'd lose some very important parts of his anatomy, so he stopped it.

,, That was terrible. I guess I'm not leaving then, what game are you playing anyways?'' Draco asked.

,, Truth or dare, you have to- '' Rodolphus began, but was interrupted by Draco.

,, Oh I know that game, we play it a lot at Hogwarts.''

,, Good, now sit down, dear. Wormtail's going to spin the bottle.'' Narcissa said and Draco went to sit next to his mother.

Wormtail spun the bottle and it landed on Greyback. He picked dare.

,, I dare you to stop trying to eat me every time I'm in my rat form, I still have nightmares.''

,, For how long?''

,, For forever.''

Greyback's week wasn't going swimmingly and this wasn't improving it either. First he wasn't allowed to eat/bite anyone for a month, then he failed a mission and was tortured for that and now he had to find a new favourite hobby.

Fenrir leaned forward to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rodolphus, who picked truth.

,, On a scale from 1-10, how painful was it to hear your wife loves the Dark Lord?'' Greyback asked, a wide grin spreading on his face.

Rodolphus first stared at the floor for a while, looking heartbroken and then answered;

,, 1.000.000.''

,, Wait. Aunt Bella loves the Dark Lord.'' Draco asked, looking at his aunt rather awkwardly.

,, Yes, Draco, I do. Now will everybody SHUT UP about it?!'' Bellatrix answered angrily, annoyed everybody kept talking about it.

,, Well…-'' Snape began, but stopping his sentence as Voldemort eyed him angrily.

Rodolphus leaned forward and spun the bottle, which landed on his brother. Rabastan picked truth.

,, Do you still love me though?''

,, Rod, are you so pathetic you have to ask that? Yes I do love you, even though you're really pathetic sometimes.''

Rodolphus thanked his brother, who spun the bottle again. It landed on Voldemort. He picked dare, to avoid a certain question. Which wasn't going to help in this situation?

,, If your answer to my question is yes, I dare you to kiss said person for 10 seconds. Do you love Bellatrix?''

Voldemort couldn't believe one of his _servants _actually dared to do this. He, unfortunately, had no other choice then to answer truthfully.

,, … Yes.''

The room burst out with the sound of relief.

It took you two 20 years, but finally. Now we don't have to see you two trying to flirt with each other. And now, my Lord, you dare…''

Voldemort, along with Bellatrix, turned very red. He didn't want to do it in front of his Death Eaters. But unfortunately he had no choice.

So he turned to face Bellatrix and quickly pulled her in for a kiss. After 10 seconds they broke apart and just stared at each other, which the rest of the Death Eater, sarcastically, ahhw'ing.

Voldemort then waved his wand at the other Death Eaters, casting a spell.

,, Wait, what happened?'' Lucius asked.

,, I obliviated you.'' Voldemort simply answered, looking into the room at his Death Eaters.

,, So, the kiss already happened and you made us forget?''

,, Indeed.''

A few words of protest came from the Death Eaters, but as soon as they saw the angry looks on both Bellatrix and Voldemort's faces, they decided to shut up.

Voldemort then leaned forward to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Draco, who picked dare.

,, I dare you to kill Albus Dumbledore as your first task as a Death Eater, which I will make you after this game.''

,, WHAT?! Kill Dumbledore?! I-I'll try.'' Draco said, frightened.

,, You won't try, you'll succeed.''

,, Y-Yes. Of course.''

Draco spun the bottle, shaking, and it landed on Bellatrix.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter:3!

Bellamort finally happened in this chapter! On both sides! (the OTP) :D

Thanks for reviewing: xxxwinterbeautyxxx (thanks for suggesting younger D.E should join. Draco now joined:D)

03hermione1992

Hermione Is My Role Model

Don't know when next chapter will be up, since school's starting again tomorrow D: and me and my mum's birthday is this week:D wooh!

Enjoy x!


End file.
